Cursed
by WhitchandSlayer
Summary: The Charmed Ones go up agenst one of their biggest enemies yet. But when Pamela is cursed, how will the Halliwells be able to keep the curse under control and defeat Deathmoore? Will Phoebe be able to cope with a past love? Number two in my Charmed series
1. A New Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed charecters. I do own Pamela and Scott and any demons that I create. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy! Sorry that it took so long tomake the sequal, this is my second in my Charmed seires.

* * *

Paige walked down into the basement, carrying varieties of potions. She turned to the left and opened the medium sized cabinet. Inside were even more potion of all different colors shapes and sizes. Paige bent over and started to organize the potions in her arms into the cabinet. It was quiet, even for Paige, as she was normally around noise. Now that Pamela had moved in, Chris and Wyatt had to move in next door, because there weren't enough rooms in the manor. (And the two wanted their own place to begin with) Piper was happy that they moved out, because then they would have to learn to do their own dishes, pay their own bills and keep their own house, and hopefully stop asking her and Leo for money.

Paige soon straitened up and wiped her hands of the dust. Satisfied she turned to leave. She stopped dead in her tracks, as she (literally) was standing face-to-face to a tall blonde haired demon. She let out a shriek and with reflex, punched it. The demon fell backwards, and growled. Paige walked backwards over to the chest. Quickly she opened it and pulled out a potion on the third shelf. It was a small, blue potion, but was the right one for vanquishing this demon. Paige threw it and watched as smoke rose from the floor. She watched as the demon was screamed, and was engulfed in flames. Then, she saw an odd black symbol on the demon's wrist. She frowned, that meant that there was a clan. When the demon was gone, Paige stood there for a few seconds before running up the stairs.


	2. A Hated Lover

"Damn it!" Phoebe cursed, after Paige had told her what had just happened. Paige looked very sincere.

She smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Phoebe, but it's not my fault." Paige apologized.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, don't worry it's not your fault. I'm just worked up about Pam's 19th birthday, and the party. Uh, do you mind just checking the book for anything? I wanna finish hanging these streamers then I'll come help you." Phoebe said climbing back up the ladder. Paige nodded slowly and headed up the stairs. Pamela had been at the manor foreight monthsand now after Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's, and the swiftly approaching spring, April 8th, Pamela was turning 19. Phoebe was scrambling to make everything perfect.

Pamela walked through the door, "I'm home!" She yelled. Phoebe almost fell off the ladder, but used her levitation to catch her fall.

"Close your eyes and don't move!" Phoebe said and walked over to Pamela who froze and closed her eyes. Yet, she couldn't help smiling.

"You know, this isn't much of a surprise birthday party, I know you're throwing one." Pamela giggled letting Phoebe guide her up the stairs.

"Oh you hush, at least you don't know what the house looks like." Phoebe snapped at her.

Pamela giggled some more, "Well lately, the only part of the house I _do_ know, is my room." She said. Phoebe opened Pamela's bedroom door, and let her walk in.

"Now, I'm going to finish up, downstairs then we are going to go to the basement and practice." Phoebe said leaning up against the doorway. Pamela walked over to her bed and plopped her book bag on the floor.

"You never said who trained you. Must've been a really great fighter." Pamela said, and looked over at her window.

Phoebe smiled weakly, "You don't want to know who he was. He was a traitor." Phoebe sighed.

Pamela raised an eyebrow, "Well if he's gone then there's no shame in telling me." She said walking passed her dresser over to the window. She pushed back the drapes, and looked out.

Phoebe smiled, "Who you looking for?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Pamela continued to stare, "Scott, he said he was taking me out to dinner tonight, as an early B-day present." Pamela said and walked back over to Phoebe bumping into her dresser. Pamela yelped and raised her hands, and jumped out of the way before a bottle of nail polish could tip over. The thing was, it was floating in mid air.

"H-how did you do that?" Phoebe asked, shocked that Pamela had froze something.

"I don't know! I-it just happened!" Pamela said. The bottle unfroze and spilled on the floor. Phoebe grabbed Pamela and dragged her out of the room.

"But the carpet!" Pamela complained looking back at the red spot on the floor, only making Phoebe yank harder.

* * *

"This is very, very weird." Paige said. Piper looked through the Book of Shadows. Prue was at her new magazine job, unfortunately, though she would've freaked. Phoebe paced the floor; worried that something terrible was going to happen.

"What I don't get is how she has my powers." Piper said, giving up on the book.

"Well she has Prue's too." Paige joked, smiling.

"Well that's the whole incarnation and reincarnation thing." Piper said ignoring the joke. A demon shimmered in the attic behind Pamela.

"Demon!" Phoebe yelled. Pamela turned and shrieked, orbing out.

The demon frowned, "Deathmoore is not happy." He growled and Piper blew him up.

Pamela orbed back in, "What happened? Where's the demon?" She asked. Paige's mouth was dropped open. "What?"

"Ok that is so not fair! How can she orb? _I orb_!" Paige complained pointing to herself.

"I orbed?" Pamela asked. Phoebe walked over to Pamela.

"Do you feel any different?" Phoebe asked.

Pamela shrugged, "I don't know, a bit nervous and worried, maybe. Wait, your worried! You worry way too much." Pamela said. Phoebe smiled weakly.

"Guys, don't you think we should be more _worried_ about this Deathmoore guy?" Paige asked looking up from the Book of Shadows. Everyone looked at her, "Ok, it says he's an upper level demon. There is a weakening potion and weakening spell. Only one witch can vanquish him, the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-geat-great-great- granddaughter of Caimaur, the first witch to vanquish Deathmoore." Paige explained.

"That's a lot of 'greats' there don't you think?" Phoebe said, and looked back at Pamela.

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess, and say that it's Pam?" Piper guessed sarcastically, and pointed to Pamela.

"Actually, yes." Said a voice, over in the corner of the room. Everyone turned to see a tall, light brown haired, man leaning up against the attic door. He had broad shoulders and light tan skin. He was dressed in all black and his legs were crossed showing black shoes.


	3. Training With The exEnemy

"Cole! How the hell are you here!" Phoebe yelled, her temper suddenly rising.

"I orbed." He said simply, striating up.

Phoebe scoffed, "Yeah, right." But half of her believed him, and the other half didn't. Cole walked forward to Pamela hands behind his back.

"You'll need some work, if you _actually_ plan to live." Cole said looking over Pamela.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Phoebe warned, blocking Cole off from Pamela. Phoebe glared at Cole, who was just smiling.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry but you have to accept the fact that I am now Pamela's Whitelighter." Cole said. Phoebe just glared at Cole, not moving a muscle. Cole sighed, and turned to Paige. "Well, Paige you're going to have to convince them, that I really am Pamela's Whitelighter." He said. The room turned to Paige, who looked shocked.

Paige glared at Cole; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let out the breath, and focused on Cole, the thing all Whitelighters could do. Her eyes flew open, "My god, he is." She said and sat down, shocked.

Phoebe turned to look at Cole, "This changes nothing. I will _never_ love you again." Phoebe said still glaring.

Cole raised his hands, "Oh, no, no, no. I'm only here to train Pamela. Then I leave to the Sea of Lost Soles. Dose that comfort you?" He said, proudly. No one had any reaction. Phoebe took one last glare at Cole, and she left the room.

"Train Pam for what?" Piper asked when Phoebe had left. Cole pulled out a chair out from a table and sat in it.

"For her newest enemy, Deathmoore. He is the biggest and the baddest of all demons." Cole explained.

Piper smiled, "Even you?" She asked.

Cole shook his head, "No, he _is_ more powerful than Belthazor _was_. I am not Belthazor any more. I am Cole, Whitelighter. Nothing more, and nothing less." Cole explained. But Piper highly doubted that he was now good.

Piper turned to Paige, "Hey can you go call Prue? I'll get things settled around here." Piper said, Paige nodded and walked out of the room. Pamela had walked over to Piper, a bit shocked about the whole thing. "Alright, spill, why are you really here?" Piper asked hands on her hips.

Cole looked up, "Piper, I wasn't lying, I'm here to train Pamela. The Elders liked the way I prepared Phoebe for the Source, they wanted me to prepare Pamela for Deathmoore." Cole said. Pamela looked at Piper. She didn't look convinced.

"Cole, look, Phoebe is practically reliving everything that happened between you and her. I don't see how you can just come waltzing-"

"Orbing" Cole, corrected her.

"Orbing, on in here and think she'll forgive you for what you did to her." Piper finished.

Cole stood up, "Ahh, yes but that's the thing, I didn't come here for forgiveness, just to do my job and get on with my life, or after life." Cole said. Piper sighed, and looked at Pamela.

"Looks like you've got yourself a new coach." Piper said and walked off. Pamela watched Piper leave. She looked back at Cole who smiled. Pamela rolled her eyes and followed Piper, who was followed by Cole.

* * *

Pamela threw three punches at Cole, who blocked them all. She dropped to her knees and circled her leg under Cole, who tripped, but caught himself. Cole quickly recovered and faced Pamela who was in the ready position. He smiled, pleased with what he had taught Pamela.

"Ready to speed it up one more notch?" Cole asked. Pamela nodded briskly and started to bounce from her left foot to her right. Cole smiled, shifted his weight, suddenly Pamela had a feeling that he was going to punch. He did, Pamela caught it and flipped Cole, this time falling on his back.

"You're in a tripping mood again today huh?" Cole asked slowly getting up. Pamela said nothing but continued to bounce on her feet. Cole got in his ready position; the two did nothing but just stand there. Cole suddenly moved in on Pamela, with all sorts of punches and kicks. Pamela backed up trying to have room when she blocked Cole's attacks. It wasn't long before Pamela was backed up against the wall.

"Now what are you going to do?" Cole asked in a threatening voice. Pamela smiled, and orbed out. Cole looked shocked, before he knew what was happening he was pushed up against the wall himself. "Sneak attack, I like it, but what happens now?" Cole asked and he orbed out as well. Pamela had another feeling behind her and heard the ringing of Cole's orbs behind her. She dropped to the floor and threw a kick at Cole's torso, sending him flying up towards the ceiling. He fell down to the floor, and groaned.

"So, how'd I do?" She asked panting. Cole stood up and coughed.

"Very… good. Same attitude as your mother." Cole said and grabbed his and Pamela's water bottles. He tossed Pamela's water over to her. Cole took a sip of his water and looked over to Pamela. "That's enough for today. God, three weeks with you and you're a monster. I-in a good way. Same time, same place tomorrow. Oh, and I suggest you run in the mornings, it helps your muscles, loosen up." Cole said taking another sip. Pamela nodded also taking a sip of water. Cole orbed out, making the basement quiet. Pamela walked up the steps to the kitchen. She stepped into the kitchen and closed the door behind her. Pamela looked up and saw a tall, dirty blonde haired man. He looked around the same age as Pamela but just two years older.

"Oh, hey Scott. Do you know where mom is?" Pamela asked and refilled her water bottle.

The boy nodded, "Yes, she opened the door to let me in and said you were in the basement, and I wouldn't want to bother you. She also said that she was going to the office." Scott said. Pamela walked over to Scott and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hmm, that's just like her, wanting to get away from Cole. She won't say why though, Cole is nice enough." Pamela said and the two walked into the den.

Scott smiled, "Well you said Cole's probably done some mean thing to your mom." He said and turned to Pamela,

"Mom did say that he was a, uh traitor." She said.

"Well there you go, he betrayed her." Scott said. Pamela smiled and kissed him on the cheek again.

"I'm going to go shower, then we can leave ok?" She said and headed up the stairs. Scott watched her go.


	4. The Wiccaning

Phoebe was covering Pamela's eyes. They both were smiling, and giggling. Though, Phoebe had said that it was going to be a small family party, but Pamela had grown to know that when her mother said small, it meant huge.

"Mom, come on let me see! _Let me see_!" Pamela whined. Phoebe just snickered not moving.

"Ok, everyone in place? Good, now use your biggest 'Surprise' voice ok?" Phoebe said and uncovered Pamela's eyes. Everyone shouted 'SURPRISE' and she smiled, giddy with excitement.

"Oh, my god! I'm so surprised! I had no idea!" Pamela joked, and laughed. Pamela started to greet, all of her guests, though they only were Sidney and Scott. There weren't that many ghosts there, as well as humans.

The party was 2 hours old, everyone had enjoyed the pizza that Piper had hand made, the cake, (chocolate, Pamela's favorite) and the music, Greenday and Evanescence, all day long.

Phoebe had climbed on a chair and raised her fruit punch cup. The small crowd had quieted down and faced Phoebe. "Today is my daughter's nineteenth birthday!" She announced. The small crowd cheered. "And as most Wiccanings are on the Halliwells first birthdays, Pamela was not in this household so I made and agreement- none of you care do you?" Phoebe asked the crowed all said 'No' and Phoebe went on. "Anyway, Grams if you will…." Phoebe dragged the last word on, and she jumped down off her chair. Penny Halliwell walked to the middle of the room and faced away from the crowd.

"I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace." Penny chanted and the ghosts that were already there had moved in front of Penny along with many other ghosts that had appeared. "The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy." She continued and Pamela stepped forward. Taking Pamela's hand and the whole room was smiling, Penny continued, "We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl, always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Pamela Lynn Halliwell." Penny was facing Pamela and she kissed her on the cheek, the same thing she did with Wyatt and Chris before her. "Blessed be." She finally finished. The ghosts then repeated her last words, and then followed by the rest of the room.

Phoebe walked up to Pamela and kissed her on the cheek as well, "Happy Birthday honey." She whispered smiling and then hugged her daughter.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting on Pamela's bed. It was late, and the party had long been subsided. The two were giggling and fooling around with Pamela's new birthday presents.

"Come on, just one more." Pamela said, and held up her new camera phone from Prue. Phoebe smiled with her mouth slightly open. She watched as the camera flashed before she snatched it from Pamela.

"Ok that was your last one. You don't want to waste the battery do you?" Phoebe said and set it on Pamela's bedside table. Pamela was wearing a necklace from Penny that held the pendent of the triquatra. Pamela picked up a thick leather-bound book, labeled: Potions and Spells 101 - Advanced. Paige had gotten it for her for extra practice, now that Pamela was attending Magic School every Saturday.

"Paige really out did herself. 957 pages of potions and spells. Geez!" Pamela exclaimed, flipping though the book. Phoebe smiled and picked up the jewelry box that Pamela had gotten from Wyatt and Chris.

"Do you think they tried a little too hard?" Phoebe asked holding up the box.

Pamela took the box and looked at it. "Well, what do you expect from boys? Don't they always try too hard?" She joked. Pamela looked at her other presents, Underworld and Underworld Evolution from Piper and Leo. Phoebe didn't get her anything because; she was going to take Pamela out to the movies and then lunch for a birthday present. Phoebe smiled and picked up Pamela's present from Scott. She looked at it in a weird way. The book was bought at a magic shop owned by two witches, both innocents of Paige's. It was a thin book, entitled: What is means to be an Aires.

"You really don't like him do you?" Pamela asked breaking through Phoebe's thoughts.

Phoebe looked up and shook her head, "No, I like him it's just isn't he a little old for you?" Phoebe gave the book to Pamela who scoffed at the comment.

"Mom, he is only 21. I'm going back to collage after Spring Break, and we have been going out for almost a year. Give Scott a break." Pamela said and putting the book on her bedside table. Phoebe sighed, and looked back at the book.

"You're right. I'm sorry. God, look at the time. It's almost mid-night, and Cole is coming earlier tomorrow. So you need to rest." Phoebe said stepping off of Pamela's bed. Pamela pulled the blankets up to her chest and kissed Phoebe on the cheek.

"Night." Pamela said, and turned on her side. Phoebe glanced back at Pamela and closed the door, enveloping the room in darkness.


	5. There are Demons in the House!

Pamela walked up the steps to the kitchen. She felt exhausted, hungry, and clammy. Pamela thought that Cole had over did it that day. She refilled her water bottle and put it in the refrigerator. The house was empty and eerily quiet.

"Well, what to do now?" She asked herself. She soon decided that she would take a quick shower then read her book from Scott.

Pamela was halfway through and completely engrossed in her book. Then her empathy powers kicked in; she bookmarked her book and set it on the coffee table in front of her. Standing, she looked around. It looked normal, and quiet, and eerie. A floorboard creaked from upstairs, making her jump. Quickly she covered her mouth keeping her from letting out a shriek. Pamela slowly uncovered her mouth after another creak sounded. She heard orbing sounds behind her. It was Prue. (Paige or one of the brothers probably orbed her from somewhere).

"Oh, Pam! He-" Pamela whipped around so fast Prue swore she was a blur. When Prue blinked a few times she realized that Pamela had her hand over her mouth.

Pamela removed her hand and put a finger to her lips, "Shh. Whisper." She said quietly.

"Why are we whispering?" Prue asked quietly. Pamela pointed to the ceiling, and another creak sounded. Prue's eyebrows were raised, and her facial expression said, 'Oh. Are they demons?' Pamela led Prue up the stairs as quietly as possible, and stopped every time they made a creaking sound.

They soon reached the attic. Voices were very clear, and angered.

"I told you! Deathmoore wants us to stay with his plan!" Yelled a hoarse voice, definitely male.

"I don't care what he said Shaft! I say we just kill the witch!" Yelled a female voice. There was a short silence. Prue took that moment to tell Pamela that they had to orb in there to I.D. the demons. Pamela agreed and they orbed out. They orbed behind some boxes just in time to hear the next thing said.

"Kaffa, listen. I know he killed your brother; we will avenge him. But not now, now we need to get this one witch out of the way. Ok?" Said the demon named Shaft. Kaffa looked away, and clenched her fists.

"Fine, but this one witch. Just this one. Then we are going to destroy Deathmoore." She growled. Shaft looked at her with tender eyes.

"Kaffa, Jroame was my best friend. I want to avenge him as much as you do. Now please lets get this one task over with." Shaft held out his hand.

"Manipulating her won't be easy." Kaffa glared at the hand and shimmered out. Shaft sighed and did the same.

Pamela let out an exaggerated sigh, "Ok, now we know what the plan is lat get to work countering it." She said walking out from their hiding place.

Prue followed Pamela over to the Book of Shadows, 'How in the world are they going to manipulate her?' She thought to her self. A whole wash of confusion, and worry engulfed Prue.


	6. Again With the Damned Demons!

"I thought you said this was going to be easy!" Pamela yelled at Prue who dived out of the way of a fireball.

"They're supposed to be lower level demons with lower level demon powers!" Prue snapped. Pamela orbed three fire streams shot from Kaffa. She was hit with an energy ball and thrown backwards.

"Pam! Are you ok?" Prue yelled worried. Slowly Pamela rose from the small pile of rubble on top of her.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." She said but pain coursed through her right leg. She looked down at her blood-streaked leg and orbed over to Prue just missing another energy ball. She reappeared next to Prue who deflected a fireball.

"You ok?" She asked Pamela nodded but still had pain course through her leg. Pamela used Piper's power to blow up Kaffa. She succeeded, and Shaft yelled.

"Kaffa! No! What have you done to her?"He yelled angrily.

"I sent her to hell, where she belongs!" Pamela snapped and tried blowing up Shaft but missed. Shaft threw a stream of electricity at Prue. He shimmered out. Prue sat there shaking because of the electricity pulsing through her. All Pamela could do was watch in horror. Soon Prue stopped and collapsed. Pamela rushed over, ignoring the pain in her leg, to see if she was all right.

"Ahh, mom's going to kill me. Cole! Cole!" Pamela called. "I knew Paige should've taught me to heal!" She groaned. Cole orbed in, no noticeable expression on his face.

"What now? Oh." He bent over Prue. He stretched out his hands and quickly healed her. Cole stood up and looked at Pamela. Prue also stood up and looked at Pamela.

"Your mother's gonna kill you." They both said. The two looked at each other with weird looks, and Pamela snickered.

"Yeah I know, but she can't punish me too much because Cole saved your life." Pamela said explaining her loophole. Cole orbed out not seeing Pamela's injury. "Well we have to start scrying for that demon. Hopefully he's connected to this Deathmoore guy." Pamela said and walked over to the scrying table hiding her limp as well as she could.

"No. This was enough for one night. And if Piper and Phoebe find out we summoned those demons without telling them, they're gonna freak." Prue said grabbing the scrying crystal from Pamela.

The girl glared at Prue, "Fine. If you don't tell them that I let Cole heal you, I wont tell them that we summoned the demons." The two shook hands in agreement, and they headed down the stairs.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short sorry!


	7. Cursed

Pamela tossed and turned in her bed. The pain in her leg kept her from sleeping. She pulled back the covers and examined her leg. She winced as fresh pain course through her veins.

"Ok now you have to get Paige to heal this." Pamela stood up, and headed toward the door. Shaft shimmered into the room. He held out his hand and Pamela glowed a reddish-pink. "No, I think I'll just try and sleep instead." Shaft turned invisible and watched Pamela turn and climb black in her bed. Shafts reached into a pouch on his belt and sprinkled some kind of dust over Pamela. Instantly Pamela felt tired and fell asleep. The demon turned visible and smiled.

"And I'll make sure that you are infected. I'll make you suffer for what you did to Kaffa." He said and shimmered out.

* * *

The next morning was cold, and raining heavily, along with thunder and lightning. The power had gone out overnight. Most small businesses closed down, and not many large businesses closed. The Bay Mirror was one larger business that did close down. Phoebe freaked; she was practically behind in her column. P3 was another, although Piper didn't freak, actually she was relieved. Leo started a fire in the family room, only to have Wyatt and Chris fight over how to cook the hot dogs.

Pamela tossed and turned in her bed; Shaft torturing her with nightmares. Pamela sat strait up in her bed, panting. She looked at her leg. The girl winced in pain.

"Why didn't I get this healed last night?" She complained and stood up. She went over to her closet and picked out and outfit for the day. When she was dressed, Pamela rushed out of the room. A cardboard box appeared in the middle of the hallway. Pamela tripped over the box and rolled on the ground with a loud bang. Out of control, Pamela fell down the first flight of stairs and then the second.

"Pam? Oh my God!" Piper rushed over to help her up. "Are you ok?" Pamela wiped herself down.

"Uh yeah, I think." Pamela looked back up the stairs.

"What happened?" Piper asked still worried.

Pamela didn't answer at first, "I tripped over something." At those words Shaft who was standing at the end of the hallway the whole time waved his hand and the box disappeared. Then Shaft turned invisible. Pamela and Piper started up the stairs and stopped at the top of second flight of stairs.

"I don't see anything." Piper said. Pamela was unphased. "Are you sure you tripped and it wasn't something else?" The question startled Pamela.

"You think I was doing this on purpose?" Pamela asked irritated.

"What? No! Of course not. It's just that the hallway is empty and you tripped. So there has to be another reason for your trip." Piper paused to look around. "Maybe you tripped over yourself?" She suggested.

Pamela nodded, "Yeah, I was rushing a bit." She admitted. Piper and Pamela turned and walked down the stairs.

The two walked into the family room were Wyatt and Chris had finally figured out how to cook the hotdogs.

"You hungry?" Wyatt asked. Pamela nodded and Chris gave her a half burnt hotdog.

"I'm sorry it's kind of burnt." Chris apologized.

Pamela smiled, "It's ok. No prob." Piper and Pamela sat down on the couch that was pulled in front of the fireplace. Wyatt and Chris sat down in some chairs placed next to the couch.

"So, where is everyone?" Pamela asked stuffing her mouth with her hotdog.

"Phoebe and Paige are looking to see if there is any grocery store open, and Leo and Prue are out looking for flashlights, batteries and candles." Piper explained and took a bite out of her hotdog.

"So it's just us for a while huh?" Pamela glanced at her leg, and saw that blood had seeped through her jeans.

"Yup." Piper looked at Pamela. She noticed that she was looking at something else and followed her gaze. When Piper saw Pamela's bloodstained pant leg she stood up abruptly. "Pam! You're bleeding!" She exclaimed. Pamela looked up at Piper; her face said 'Oops, she found out!'

"What happened?" Chris asked standing.

"I-I don't know." She lied. Piper kneeled down and rolled up Pamela's jean to find a big gash on her thigh.

"Well this definitely didn't happen when you fell, some of the blood is dried." Wyattremarked pointing to a small patch of dried blood.

Pamela was quiet for a while; "Prue and I summoned some demons yesterday. The one that I vanquished knocked me against a shelf and made this gash. I'm sorry, I should've told you." Pamela looked totally guilty.

"Why didn't you have Paige heal you?" Piper asked.

"Well…" Pamela started but Leo and Prue came through the door. Piper stood up and walked over to Prue. Suddenly the room froze, nobody moved. Shaft appeared. He walked over to Pamela and kneeled down next to her leg.


	8. The Consiquence for Keeping Secrets

"Well, if I'm going to make you suffer I certainly can't let your wound get healed can I?" He asked the frozen Pamela. He waved his hand down Pamela's leg and small white lights floated out of his hand and into her leg. "That should keep you from healing." He stood and turned to leave. "Oh and one more thing, you'll have occasional, how should I put this, "attacks" from your leg. Extremely painful. Hey, it's not my fault you killed my girlfriend. I told you, you would pay, and now you're paying." Shaft laughed maniacally and shimmered out unfreezing the room.

"Why the hell would you summon a demon?" Piper yelled at Prue. Pamela bowed her head in shame when she saw Prue glare at her.

"Pamela and I heard them talking in the attic, and they wanted to somehow manipulate her. We researched the demons, and summoned them to vanquish them." Paige explained.

"Manipulate? Manipulate how?" Leo asked turning to Prue.

Prue shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. They're supposed to be lower level demons, but they had so many different powers. Fire streams, lighting bolts, telekinesis, fire and energy balls, loads of stuff."

Pamela stood up, "They were really strong too, I couldn't use empathy to tap into their powers." She folded her arms and crossed the room to the others, her limp now more noticeable.

"Wyatt could you fix her please?" Piper said the blood starting to annoy her.

"What happened?" Leo asked kneeling down to look at the wound.

"I got it from the fight yesterday." Pamela winced as her mother touched her leg. Wyatt came over and knelt down.

"Why didn't you let Cole heal it when her was here?" Prue asked saying forgetting that Phoebe was going to freak when the story was passed.

"I was gonna get it healed but for some reason I didn't." Pamela looked down at Wyatt who was still healing her leg.

"Maybe the demon has already started to manipulate her." Piper admitted bitterly.

"Why was Cole here?" Leo asked.

Prue sighed, "I got hurt and Pamela didn't know how to heal so she called Cole." Pamela nodded in agreement.

"But why Cole?" Piper asked.

"He was the first person that popped into my mind." Pamela smiled weakly at her pathetic excuse.

"And Wyatt or Chris wasn't?" Wyatt stood up from Pamela's leg.

"Speaking of me, uh there's a problem." He said shyly.

Piper groaned, "What now?" Wyatt looked a Pamela's leg and then to Chris and then back to Piper.

"I can't heal her." Everyone gaped at the comment and looked at Pamela's leg and then at each other.


	9. Shaft's Enjoyment

Pamela yelped as Leo poked the needle through her leg. Leo was forced to sew up her leg since none of the half-whitelighters could heal her. Thank Leo doctorate skills for that.

"Would you sit still? I can't do this if you keep moving!" Leo snapped.

Pamela squinted her eyes again "Well excuse me for feeling!" She threw back at him. Leo smiled at her wit and continued to sew up her leg.

"Do we even have a great x11 grandmother named Caimaur? Her name doesn't even start with a 'P'." Paige asked. Prue and Piper looked up from the Book of Shadows.

"No idea." Prue said and she went back to the book.

"Well her name's not on the family tree." Phoebe sighed. Another sharp scream came from Pamela.

"Leo! Are you trying to kill me?" She shouted.

"I'm sorry! But you have to stay still, otherwise it's gonna hurt!" Leo snapped at her again.

"Why not I poke this needle in _you _and see how _you_ feel!" Pamela threatened. The sisters looked at each other with smirks on their faces. They all tried to hold in laughter.

* * *

It was about and hour later when Pamela and Leo came in. Pamela was still limping, however her leg could now heal properly.

"Leo honey, did Pam poke you?" Piper teased. Leo look wearily at Pamela, he nodded and rubbed his upper arm. Paige and Phoebe giggled.

"Ok, so we have no idea why Pam is supposed to vanquish Deathmoore, nor do we know who the hell Caimaur is." Prue said giving up on the book. Phoebe looked at the family tree for a long time.

Phoebe rolled up the parchment and banged her head on the table, "I am such and idiot. How could I have not seen it?" She scolded herself.

"Seen what?" Prue asked walking over to her sister.

"Caimaur isn't our grandmother. She's Pam's, on her father's side." Phoebe mumbled.

"Wait a minute. It took you guys almost a month to figure out that Caimaur was my grandmother on my father's side?" Pamela asked the room nodded slowly, "Wow that really is lame." She told them coldly.

Phoebe stood up, "Well I'm guessing we're gonna have to call your father to ask him about Caimaur." She picked up a thick white candle and flashed it to the group. "What do you say?"

"If we must." Paige sighed picking up another candle and turning it in her hands.

"I'll go get the lighter from downstairs." Pamela said turning. She took one step and froze. Her right leg tingled and then it felt like it was on fire.

"Pam? Are you ok?" Piper walked around the podium; her face full of worry, as were the others. Pamela's breathing became staggered and shallow. She felt as if her lungs were closing up on her.

"Pam, what's wrong?" Phoebe went over to Pamela and put her hands on her shoulders. "Pam?" Pamela started to shake in pain. She screamed and fell over.

"Leo what did you do?" Phoebe yelled just barely catching Pamela.

Leo's eye's widened, "Me? I didn't do anything! I only used a needle and thread!" Leo protested. Phoebe ignored his answer and rolled up Pamela's pant leg. The stitches had come loose and the wound was bleeding horribly.

"Leo, look what you did!" Phoebe scolded.

Prue knelt down next to Phoebe, "It's not his fault. The demon must've gotten to Pam somehow, and not only manipulated her but cursed Pam too." She explained. Phoebe looked at her sister with tearing eyes. Prue felt a guilt rush. "Well fix it." She breathed.

Paige stood up, "I'll go to Magic school and get some books on curses." She suggested. Piper and Prue exchanged glances communicating in their own way.

Piper looked back at Paige, "Go, and hurry." She said quietly and watched as Paige orbed out. Pamela screamed as another jolt of pain coursed through her leg.

Leo stood up, "I'll go make a sleeping potion. Maybe it'll help Pam rest when this is over." He turned out of the room without and other word.

Prue looked at Piper, "You go help him. I'll stay" Pure turned back to Pamela and Phoebe. Pamela moaned and started to cry; it seemed as if her veins were pumping pain instead of blood.

"Why did it have to be Pam? Why her and not some other damned witch?" Phoebe asked and leaned her head on Prue's shoulder to cry. Prue knew the feeling, all Halliwells did. Pamela had seemed to clam down, but her bleeding leg didn't.

"Hey, honey, I need to get some rags for Pam's leg. I'll be right back ok?" Prue stood up and Phoebe nodded. Pamela looked weakly at Phoebe.

"You're gonna be ok. You'll be ok." Phoebe soothed, thought it didn't help herself.


	10. Time to take Evasive Action!

**A/N: Hey Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with homework and school birthdays... anyway I'll get the story finished as soon as I can. Enjoy! Sorry it's so short, I had to start getting to the action. R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Pamela sat in front of the fire, her knees curled up to her chest. She was alone everyone else were upstairs trying to figure out a plan to help Pamela defeat Deathmoore.

'I don't want this.' She thought to herself. 'If it's just going to kill me.' She rubbed her upper arms and gazed into the fire. Her spine tingled at the thought of dieing to save the world. 'Aunt Prue did it. Well no, she didn't but she did in a way…. I better stop thinking it's giving me a migraine.' And so she did. It didn't seem fair to her. Giving her this huge task. Her leg tingled again, and she held her breath.

'Is it happening again?' She wondered. "Mom." She called her voice shaking. There were immediate pounding of the racing footsteps of Phoebe. Pamela didn't move, she tried to keep her breathing in order to calm herself.

"What? What is it?" Phoebe's own voice started to shake. Pamela glanced at her leg nervously. Phoebe patted Pamela's back in comfort. "Ok, I'm here, I'm here." She soothed. Phoebe and Pamela along with Paige, Piper and Prue sat in silence; their breath held in their lungs.

"Nothing's happening." Pamela said in a whisper. The group let out their breath in relief.

"Don't scare us like that!" Paige moaned pushing stray hair away from her face.

"Well how am I supposed to know when I'm gonna have another attack?" Pamela protested.

"Paige, cut her some slack. Pam's a bit, uh…" Prue started.

"Scared?" Piper finished.

"Yeah! Scared that's the one, scared… Anyways we thought of a plan to vanquish Deathmoore."

"What?" Pamela and Phoebe stood up.

"Ok, now we all know by now that since Deathmoore is so powerful he must have lower level demons protecting him." Prue explained and Pamela nodded in agreement. "That's where Piper and I come in. We vanquish as many lower level demons as we can while Phoebe and Paige protect you. We want to have your energy conserved for as long as we can. Then we move on." Prue turned to Piper cueing her to continue the plan.

"Ok, then there is obviously going to be a huge chamber where Deathmoore will be guarded by more lower level demons. By then Prue and I would have switch posts with Phoebe and Paige and they will say a spell that will vanquish all the demons in the room. Deathmoore will be shocked and he will attack. That's where Paige deflects his blows and Phoebe will be throwing potions that will weaken him. Prue and I will be saying the spell, we figure that if more then one witch says it, he will be weakened even more." Piper glanced at Paige signaling her turn.

"During this time you, my friend, will be attacking Deathmoore with anything you have. Explosions, telekinesis, orbing anything and everything you got." She explained.

"And don't forget if she gets hurt you orb her out of there in a second." Phoebe said.

"What about you guys?" Pamela asked.

"Don't worry Wyatt and Chris will be here to heal you and when you're healed you orb back in and continue to kick his ass." Paige said like it was nothing.

"Easy for you to say." Pamela mumbled, forgetting the chance of her leg attacking again.


	11. A New Plan

"Prue are you crazy?" Piper hissed as quietly as she could.

"Me? It was your idea!" Prue protested jabbing a finger in her sister's gut.

"Don't you go using my plan against me, Prue! Ok, let's calm down for a moment and just think of a quick side plan." Piper said taking a deep breath. There was a long silence.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Prue whispered loudly. Piper pressed her finger up to her lips and shushed Prue. "Ok Pam has been sent to the manor three times, and we have vanquished a total of 30 demons?" Prue glanced at her sister.

"Oh well I'd say more than that but close enough." Piper shrugged. Prue moaned in frustration. "Would you be quiet?" Piper hissed. Prue smiled weakly. "Ok, this is what we're gonna do. We've noticed that the demons patrol the passageways in groups of six. So if we can somehow turn one of the demons onto the others then instead of vanquishing them we can watch them kill each other." Piper explained hopefully. Prue nodded thinking the plan over.

"You freeze the group and then you unfreeze one of the demons. When he starts to throw a fireball at you, you'll freeze him again and then I'll move him in front of the rest of the group, and then we enjoy the show!" Prue smiled at her _brilliant_ plan. Piper rolled her eyes and Phoebe ran up to them.

"Ok are we gonna go?" She asked eagerly.

"Uh, yeah we're ready." Prue said and Phoebe nodded and ran back to Paige and Pamela.

The two walked around the corner of a cave wall the other three not far behind. There was a group of six that wasn't far ahead so Piper froze them. She ran in front of the group and carefully unfroze one of the demons. He was surprised to se Piper and as Prue said he started to throw a fireball at her. Quickly Piper froze him and Signaled Prue to come move the demon. When the demon was in position the two sisters ran back and Piper unfroze the group. The demon vanquished one of the group and again looked shocked.

"Are you mental?" Shouted the obvious leader.

"B-but there was a witch!" He stammered looking around the hallway. The leader threw a fireball at the demon vanquishing him.

"Hey! What if there was a witch?" Protested another demon.

"Do you want to go to the wasteland too?" Threatened the leader. Soon the whole group broke out in argument and started to kill each other. When all the demons were gone Prue and Piper smiled at their success, and led the way down the hallway looking for Deathmoore's chamber.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this one's short too. But I promise the next one wont be!**


	12. Victory!

Paige and Phoebe peeked around the corner of the archway. They saw many demons in the room including Deathmoore. He looked barley human as most demons do. Hors stuck up out of his temples, and his black teeth curled over his lips. Deathmoore's dark skin was wrinkled and scaly. Not to mention his nails were more like black claws that stuck out of fat hands. Phoebe reached into her pocket for the spell.

Paige grabbed her and said, "No we have to wait for Pam!"

"Why what's wrong?" Phoebe asked pulling her hand out of the pocket.

"Didn't you see?" Phoebe shook her head. "Pam had another one of her attacks again. She's at the manor." Paige explained quietly.

Worry struck Phoebe's face, "My God is she ok?"

Paige shrugged, "I gave Wyatt and Chris a spell from Magic School that reduces pain on curses. The curse can't be removed unless the demon that planted it is vanquished." She explained. Phoebe seemed to be only slightly relieved.

Prue astral projected behind them, "Hey guys." She whispered. The two turned to look at Prue. "You can go ahead with the plan now." She said.

"Is Pam ok?" Phoebe asked immediately.

Prue nodded, "Yeah. She's good as new, thanks to that spell Paige gave the boys." She smiled at Paige who smiled back. Prue astral

projected back to her body and Phoebe looked at Paige.

"Can I get the spell now?" She joked. Paige rolled her eyes and smiled. Phoebe pulled out the spell and unfolded it.

"Evil spirits in this room, destroy them now so they never loom. Put their souls in their deserved place. Vanquish them all, leaving not a trace." They recited quietly not wanting to be heard. The two sisters looked in the room and saw one-by-one each and every lower level demon explode. Deathmoore stood up from his chair and looked around. Phoebe and Paige stepped in the room. Automatically, Deathmoore whipped a fireball at them.

"Fireball!" Paige commanded and threw the flame back at Deathmoore, followed by Phoebe tossing a potion at him. Prue and Pier appeared behind them and started to chant the spell made for weakening Deathmoore. Pamela waited a few moments, to make sure that the demon was weakened a good deal before entering the room. She smiled at their surprise attack. Pamela used Piper's power to blow him up. With one flick of her hands sent Deathmoore flying across the room; slamming into the back wall.

"Whoa, that rules!" She exclaimed and continued to blow him up. Deathmoore managed to throw a fire stream at the closest sister. Pamela used Prue's power to throw it back at him. But something even Deathmoore didn't expect happened. The fire stream shot towards Pamela and dissolved in her hand. Her hand became warm and tingly. Out of instinct, Pamela threw the fire stream back at Deathmoore. Pamela felt stronger, so she decided to try and blow him up at the same time. The fire engulfed Deathmoore and he yelled in pain.

"Nooo! How could I have been caught off guard? You will pay w-" Deathmoore didn't finish. He exploded and he was gone. There was silence throughout the cave.

"Well I'm famished who hungry?" Piper asked pocketing the spell. Pamela blinked shocked at the random comment.

"Wait. I just vanquished the most powerful demon in the world, and all you can think about is food?" Pamela asked facing Piper.

Piper and Prue exchanged glances, "Actually, yes."

"Aww. C'mon Pam! Its late, we're hungry. Can we party tomorrow?" Paige moaned. The five came into a group.

Pamela sighed, "Oh well I suppose." She said smiling.

"Yay!" Phoebe hugged her arm and Paige orbed them out.


	13. Finaly! Time to relax!

The four sisters sat around the blazing fire. Phoebe had her arm wrapped around Pamela.

"I'm gonna miss Cole. He was nice." Pamela sighed.

"No you are not going to miss him." Phoebe snapped. The other three cracked a smile.

"Well at least Pam can kick some major ass now." Prue pointed out.

"Like mother like daughter." Piper sighed.

"The only thing we have to worry about now is that leg of yours." Paige said tapping the girl's leg.

Phoebe gasped, "My God I completely forgot!" She exclaimed.

"Would you stop jinxing me!" Pamela half shouted.

"Well it's official I can't sleep." Prue said standing.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked watching her go.

"To get the Spirit Board. We're gonna mess around with it." Prue said starting up the stairs.

Piper stood up, "I'm making coffee." She announced heading to the kitchen. Paige stood up.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"To get the Book of Shadows." She said backing away slowly.

"Why not just orb it?" Pamela asked smirking.

"Well that would be lazy. And I'm not lazy!" Paige said walking up the stairs.

"Since when!" Phoebe yelled. Paige didn't answer; she was already up the stairs. Phoebe looked at Pamela. "I blame you." She said.

"Me? Why?" Pamela demanded.

"Cause."

"But why?"

"Cause."

"Mom!"

End

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R! This is the second in my Charmed Siries.**


End file.
